Pour toi
by Mayrim
Summary: -TRADUCTION-...Noël, cinquième année. Hermione révèle à ce Ron qui s'inquiète la vraie raison pour laquelle elle est venue au 12, Square Grimmauld... Les choses arrivent parfois...imprévues...-FIC COMPLÈTE-
1. Pourquoi es tu ici?

**Hey! Salut! Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Cette fois, je vous offre une traduction d'une histoire entre Ron et Hermione que j'aime bien (R-Hr étant mon couple favori). Bien entendu, cette histoire n'est PAS à moi, elle est de BlueDaisy62, du site _A whole new light_, un site sur Ron-Hermione. Je suis simplement la traductrice. Maintenant, lâchez vous lousse, lisez-là et _reviewer_ en toute sincérité! NATURELLEMENT, les personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi (MAUDIT! Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! pleure)! Ils sont tous à J.K Rowling!**

**Trève de plaisanterie, je vous laisse lire!**

**PS--- Cette histoire comporte seulement 3 chapitres alors je vous les mets le plus tôt possible!**

**Mayrim xxx**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière le sofa sur lequel il gisait, Ron savait de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont elle avait tourné la poignée, juste avant de pousser la porte, ou peut-être était-ce ces pas délicats entrant dans la pièce...Peut-importe ce que c'était, il savait que c'était elle même avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Ron?

-Uh-uh?!

Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, regardant le feu dans la cheminée qui mourrait lentement.

Cet endroit était une autre des pièces du 12, Square Grimmauld. Heureusement pour Ron, le ménage de la maison n'était pas complètement terminé. Cette pièce avait été laissé à son aise. De toute façon, elle était mieux ainsi. C'était un bon endroit où venir lorsque l'on ne voulait pas être trouvé.

Mais il _avait_ été trouvé.

Hermione s'avança à côté du sofa, regardant de tout bord tout côté la pièce, juste avant de lançer un regard de questionnement vers Ron.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, ça va, dit ce dernier dans un souffle...Même s'il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'il voulait qu'elle s'assoit.

Hermione s'assit donc sur le fauteuil, complètement à l'autre extrémité, étant certaine d'être le plus loin possible du rouquin.

-Euh... ta mère...elle...elle voulait que je...euh...que je te fasse savoir que le souper était prêt, dit elle, complètement gênée, jouant avec le bas de sa jolie robe d'été.

Ron faisait attention de garder son visage tournée vers le feu, penché en avant, plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux, feignant de s'intéresser aux flammes.

-J'ai pas faim, mentit-il.

Il vit Hermione lever un sourcil au-dessus de son oeil droit. Mais elle resta cependant silencieuse. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant longtemps avant que la brunette ne reprenne.

-Oh, tout ça est juste stupide!

Ron tourna la tête d'un coup sec, la regardant pleinement.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille après ce qui est arrivé à ton père- bien, c'est parfaitement comprenable que tu- Et je sais que je- Et que tu- Et...

Hermione s'arrêta, notiçant la rougeur dans les yeux de son ami. Ron détourna le regard le plus vite qu'il pu, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait vu.

-Oh Ron, dit Hermione tristement.

Il sentit le coussin se renfonçer alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Une partie de lui voulait juste se sauver en courant à ce moment là. Il devait bien y avoir une autre pièce où il pourrait avoir la paix. L'autre partie de lui voulait rester et... rester et quoi? Il n'était pas certain. Il savait trop bien qu'il ne voulait pas partir, et que le silence qui s'installait de nouveau, il le détestait.

-Pourquoi t'es ici, Hermione? demanda-t-il séchement, presque rudement.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face. Il détestait voir la pitié dans ses yeux, mais il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter un jour où l'autre. Et ce "un jour" était maintenant.

Elle plissa le front.

-Je te l'ai dit, ta mère-

-Non, pas ici, dit Ron en lui coupant la parole, _ici_... à Square Grimmauld. L'endroit le plus déprimant pour passer les fêtes. Pourquoi es-tu ici et pas en train de skiter-

-Skier, dit Hermione, le corrigeant automatiquement.

Ron la fixa.

-Oui, ça.

Hermione avait l'air très nerveuse. _Bien_, pensa Ron. _Il est temps que ce soit moi qui la rende nerveuse et pas le contraire._

Elle soupira.

-Je croyais que c'était évident, dit-elle en marmonnant, tournant son regard ailleurs que sur lui.

Évident? _Évident_? Pas du tout! Il se demandait vraiment depuis qu'elle était là, pourquoi elle était venue. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content de la voir. Il l'était. Il était vraiment content...

Puis soudainement, Ron fût de nouveau fâché et gêné à la fois. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle elle était ici était évidente pour Hermione, mais définitivement pas pour lui!

-Désolé, répondit-il d'une voix un peu glaciale, tournant sa tête pour la regarder de nouveau.

Il essaya de ne pas prendre compte du fait qu'elle était vraiment jolie aujourd'hui.

-Je me sens stupide un peu. Tu devrais peut-être simplement me l'épeller.

Hermione se tourna de nouveau et pencha sa tête sur le côté, signe de calmement chez elle. Est-ce qu'elle allait se fâcher? Lui dire simplement que ça ne le regardait pas? Ou même encore que oui, il était stupide? Ou au moins, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être si froid. Il était habitué à la Hermione "fâchée". Cette Hermione prise de pitié était nouvelle. Et la nouveauté lui faisait peur.

-Bon... dit-elle tranquillement, Je supose que je m'inquiètais-

-Pour Harry, oui...bienvenue dans le club.

Tout le monde était toujours inquiets pour Harry. Lui-même l'était.

-Je supose que tu-

-Pour toi. Je m'inquiètais pour toi, Ron.

Son ton était triste mais doux, et Ron regretta tout de suite la façon froide dont il lui avait parlé.

Une sorte de boule s'éleva dans sa gorge, lui-même ne pouvant lutter contre celle-ci. Elle était inquiète pour lui... _Mais bien sûr, elle est ton amie, pas vrai?_

Mais l'était-elle? Juste son amie, voilà tout. C'était ça la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un an au moins. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient devenus tout brouillés... Et il y avait tant de fois où elle avait semblée être... _Elle ne l'est pas_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _Alors arrête de t'en faire_.

-Je supose que oui, j'étais inquiète pour Harry aussi, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venue. Je suis venue pour toi, fini Hermione, doucement.

Il se croyait incapable de dire un mot. À cause de cette maudite boule dans sa gorge. Tout ça n'était pas lui. Quand était-il devenu aussi émotif, aussi fi-fille?

Gêné de lui-même et fâché contre sa propre personne de ne rien dire à Hermione, Ron ne pouvait que garder son regard sur la cheminée, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

-Ron?

Hermione utilisait une nouvelle fois ce ton timide.

-Ron? répéta-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui encore.

Il aurait tant voulu se tourner vers elle mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Incapable de dire quoi, pourtant.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé je--

Mais à ce moment précis, elle mit une main sur son bras, lui coupant carrément la parole. _Maudit_. Il était certain qu'elle avait entendu le tremblement dans sa voix.

Elle était si proche...il pouvait sentir l'odeur de fleur de son shampoing. Et sa main était si douce sur son bras...

Hermione soupira de nouveau, un soupir sympathique, et se rapprocha encore. Pour l'embrasser sur la joue, pas de doute à propos de ça.

Mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait quelque chose... de plus.

Et à ce moment il prit une décision. Il tourna son visage et, les lèvres d'Hermione, au lieu d'atterrir sur sa joue, tombèrent sur ses lèvres à lui. C'était bref, un petit baiser tout doux, mais ils se séparèrent un 3 secondes après. Il la regarda simplement. Il était tellement certain qu'elle allait le gifler...Mais dans la seconde suivante, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et il commença à paniquer.

-Je... je suis navré...j'aurais pas dû...je ne pensais pas j'étais juste--

Mais il fût coupé pas les lèvres d'Hermione, qui furent pressées contre les siennes soudainement, cette fois un peu plus intensément. Il ne pouvait que rester planté là, sous le choc. Elle s'éloigna en vitesse et le regarda, anxieuse. Peut-importe ce qui allait se produire, il était certain qu'il n'oublierait jamais ça.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un court moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver? C'était difficile à dire. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui-ci était différent. Ce n'était pas gênant et inconfortable. Celui-ci était plein de contentement, d'excitation et quelque chose d'autre que Ron ne pouvait décrire. Au moins, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il prit son temps, analysant chaque détail sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle le fixait avec tellement d'intensité... Il prit compte de son front qui était plissé, signe d'inquiètement. Il voulait les embrasser, les faire partir. Il vit la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, voyant aussi que ses yeux cherchaient les siens. La peau sur son visage avait l'air si douce...Il fallait qu'il y touche. Doucement, très doucement, il amena une main sur le côté de son visage. Il passa l'autre main dans ses cheveux bouclés, tassant une mèche qui traînait devant ses yeux noisettes. _Si doux_, pensa-t-il. _Parfaitement doux_.

Il la ramena vers lui encore une fois. Son nez accrocha son visage et ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. Il se réajusta et ils se reprirent. Ce baiser était plus long, plus doux, mais ce n'était encore que des lèvres. Il s'éloigna d'elle une fois de plus. Elle l'embrassa, il l'embrassa. Ça dura comme ça longtemps, jouant au jeu. Les baisers étaient toujours de plus en plus longs. Les pauses et les hésitations entre ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus courte.

Hermione fit le premier pas. Elle ouvrit sa bouche tranquillement, et sans hésiter, Ron prit l'invitation.

Elle goûtait les fraises à cause de son lip gloss, mais aussi les bleuets. Va savoir pourquoi.

Il sourit, voyant qu'elle souriait aussi.

Les baisers devinrent tranquillement plus urgents. Bientôt, il se trouva par-dessus elle, ses jambes sur le sofa. Il resta au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant de tout son souffle. Il s'éloignait seulement quand il en avait besoin, pour reprendre de l'air.

Un de ses bras était encore en-dessous d'elle, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il réalisa que cela devait être très inconfortable et il essaya de l'ôter de là. Ce faisant, il se distança un peu trop, perdit son équilibre sur la main avec laquelle il se tenait et tomba du divant en lâchant un "Omph" pas très discret, ce qui fit qu'Hermione tomba sur lui, elle aussi en bas du divant.

Elle se mit à rire. En pensant que c'était vraiment agaçant quand c'était Harry qui riait de lui, Ron réfléchit et en vint à dire que c'était bien plus amusant quand Hermione le faisait. Il se mit à rire avec elle, la douleur dans son dos toujours vivante. Son rire fût vite remplacé par un grognement quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Elle souffla dessus, juste avant de donner un baiser sur la zone sensible. _Oh mon Dieu_, Oh mon _DIEU_. Il était en train d'embrasser Hermione et c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait jamais eu de toute sa vie! Une cloche sonnait dans sa tête au loin, lui disant de s'arrêter, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, ne pouvant lutter contre le sentiment au dedans de lui. Il la voulait, et pour la première fois depuis que ses sentiments confus pour elle avait commencé, Ron réalisa qu'elle le voulait aussi.

Il se tourna rapidement, de façon à ce qu'il soit sur elle de nouveau, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Il descendit dans son cou, tandis qu'elle fermait ses bras autour de lui, perdant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, le tirant pour qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore. Il le fit avec contentement, et quand elle brisa le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, il continua de lui donner d'autres baisers dans le cou, écoutant les faibles gémissements qui sortait de la bouche de la brunette. Il continua de descendre, plus bas, et encore plus bas...

Il y eut soudainement un déclick sur la porte, de l'autre côté du sofa. C'était un déclick faible, mais s'aurait pu être une explosion pour eux, tellement le silence était...silencieux.

À ce moment, Ron se dégaga d'Hermione, les deux se relevant sur leur pieds en quatrième vitesse pour faire face aux intrus.

-Maman voulait savoir si vous aviez l'intention de rester ici tout la journée ou--

Fred s'arrêta, faisant signe à George d'arrêter aussi, puisqu'il allait entrer.

Ron essayait de replacer son t-shirt, remarquant qu'Hermione essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, qui étaient devenus deux fois plus bouclés durant leur...escapade.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille, réalisant tout les deux combien tout ça n'était pas subtile pour deux sous.

Peut-importe qui aurait dit que Fred ou George étaient stupides avait tort.

Un sourire de questionnement se dressa sur les deux bouches des jumeaux.

Ron était soudainement très heureux de constater que le sofa était haut, et qu'il cachait certaines...choses aux jumeaux. Il savait qu'il pèterait les plombs si ses frères apprenaient comment Hermione lui faisait de l'effet.

-Et bien j'allais justement demander ce que vous faisiez par ici... commença Fred.

-Mais je crois que c'est parfaitement clair, termina George.

-Mais bien sûr! On était... hésita Hermione.

-En train de nettoyer!

-On parlait!

Ron pria le ciel qu'ils ne savaient pas quand il vit les sourcils haussés des jumeaux. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais fût coupé.

-Il est temps, aussi, dit George, balotant la tête.

Ron les regarda simplement bouche bée.

-Qu-Quoi?

-Et bien on avait un pari sur combien de temps vous feriez avant de vous sauter dessus et vous embrasser, répliqua Fred comme si il ne s'agissait de rien.

-O...on n'a r... rien fait, rajouta Hermione, son visage tournant au rouge.

-J'ai...p...pas la m...moindre idée de quoi vous v...voulez parler, commença Ron en même temps.

-Mais bien sûr, dit George en balotant sa tête encore une fois. Dis-moi, Ron... quand as-tu commencé à porter du lip gloss de moldu?

-C'est du baume à lèvres, lança Hermione pour se défendre.

Les sourcils s'élevèrent de nouveau, les trois Weasley se retournant pour la fixer. Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent directement au tapis, comme elle cachait sa bouche avec sa main.

-Mais bien sûr, répéta Fred, se tournant pour faire face à Ron.

George lui, était juste à côté, se forcant de ne pas éclater de rire. Ron sentit son visage tourner au rouge vif. Il avait fallu absolument que ce soit eux qui les trouvent! Il n'aimait pas du tout l'image qu'il avait en tête, celle de ses frères répandant l'histoire. Il savait très bien toutes les choses que les jumeaux allaient inventer pour rendre ça plus embarassant. Pas qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que probablement qu'Hermione était en train de penser que tout ça avait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie, et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il sentit un douleur à son estomac en pensant à ceci.

-Désolé d'avoir interrompu, Ronichou. On vous laisse à votre... dit Fred en regardant les deux adolescents. À votre "business", finit-il, sachant très bien quel genre de "business" il s'agissait.

Ron jeta un regard meurtrier sur ses frères. Il vu la mâchoire d'Hermione presque tomber en entendant ces mots.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour quitter, riant bruyamment.

-Attendez! cria Ron, un peu désespéré.

Ils se tournèrent, toujours en riant, quoiqu'ils s'étaient calmer.

Les pensées du rouquin déboulèrent rapidement dans sa tête. Comment pourrait-il faire en sorte que ces deux canailles se la ferme? Il grogna de mécontentement. Il était temps de mettre les cartes sur table.

-J'espère que nul de vous deux a l'intention d'aller répéter ce qui n'est _pas _arrivé ici? dit ce dernier dans un ton d'avertissement.

-Mais comment pourrait-on garder cela rien que pour nous, petit frère? demanda George, sifflant innocement.

-Vous êtes bien mieux de trouver un moyen de le garder pour vous même, dit Ron furieusement. Vous savez, j'ai garder tout pleins de vos secrets sans jamais les dires à maman. Et si jamais il arrivait que vous disiez un seul _mot_ de ça, peut-être que, accidentellement, je pourrais laisser sortir quelques uns de ces secrets à notre chère mère...

George fixa son plus jeune frère, la peur dans les yeux. Ron lui, était plutôt satisfait.

Fred semblait inquiet.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça.

Ron fit un sourire malin, donnant sa réponse sans dire un mot.

George chuchota quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre et Fred devint pire.

-Casseur de party, souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller avec son jumeau, fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Ça va les faire tenir, dit Ron, affichant un sourire de triomphe.

Mais son sourire s'évanouï en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'avoir prit un choc. La réalité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la frappa de plein fouet à ce moment là.

Des milliards de pensées couraient dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait savoir quoi dire.

Ces baisers avaient été... merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas de doute à propos de ça. Il réalisa qu'il voulait encore l'embrasser. Et plus que ça. Il voulait la toucher et... des choses physiques, mais il voulait aussi d'autres choses. Il voulait lui tenir la main, des promenades dans Pré-Au-Lard juste tout les deux. Il voulait pouvoir caresser ses cheveux et la tenir près de lui, au coin du feu, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il voulait tout ça. Mais en pensant à cela, il en vint à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être tout ruiner. Ruiner dans le sens de l'amitié avec la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis. Est-ce qu'elle le regrettait? Est-ce qu'elle allait le blâmer? Est-ce qu'elle allait elle-même se blâmer? Il savait pourquoi _lui_ il l'avait embrassée, mais pas pourquoi _elle_, elle l'avait embrassé.

Tout ce qu'il avait cru à propos des sentiments de la jeune fille tombèrent tout d'un coup. Est-ce que c'était temporaire? Une histoire d'hormones?

Ou pire, était-ce de la pitié?

Mais même avant que Ron puissent penser à dire quelque chose, Hermione le sortir de sa stupeur.

-Je...je vais y aller, dit-elle subitement, juste avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Il était seul. Encore. Et ses pensées luttaient les unes contres les autres. Encore. Mais ces pensées la n'avait vraiment aucun lien avec celles qu'il pensait quand il était arrivé ici, une demi-heure plus tôt.

Ron soupira de découragement avant de se laisser choir dans le sofa, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de cette maudite histoire.

**Fini! J'arrête ici! Laissez-donc une p'tite review pour que je sache vos impressions et mêmes, vos questionnements!**


	2. Rencontre à minuit

**Kikou! Wow! Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, c'est trop gentil! Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'adore le bout où ils... enfin, je ne vous dirai pas le punch! Bonne lecture!**

**Mayrim -xxx-**

Des heures plus tard, Hermione s'approcha de la porte de la fameuse pièce en faisant très attention, prête à partir en courant si il était là. Elle tourna doucement la poignée de porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Bien. Pas de cheveux roux à l'horizon. Juste pour être sûre, elle leva les yeux vers le sofa. Très bien, il était partit.

Elle était parfaitement remise de ses émotions... pas vrai?

Oui, elle était remise de ses émotions mais aussi... désapointée?

Non! Non, c'était BIEN qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Elle soupira et s'étendit sur le sofa. C'était un mensonge. Elle VOULAIT le voir, vraiment trop.

Maudit! Elle croyait qu'elle en était revenue de lui l'an dernier! Vrai, elle _avait_ eu le béguin pour lui pendant un an, mais elle avait passé par-dessus, non?

Apparemment, non.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle ce qu'elle croyait? Elle se laissa tomber par derrière et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était partie en trombe de cette pièce, laissant Ron seul. Et elle avait passé chaque seconde de ces heures réfléchissant à cet... cet incident impossible et... adorablement...

Incapable de continuer de penser, Hermione se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce. Non, elle n'allait pas se faire ça à elle-même. Pas encore. Elle arrêta de marcher et soupira de nouveau. De toute façon, il était trop tard.

Hermione se mit à fixer la vieille horloge poussiéreuse sur le mur d'en face. Il était vraiment tard. Presque minuit, à bien y penser. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour régler les choses. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait passer par-dessus une bataille qu'elle avait déjà perdue d'avance.

Tout le chemin de sa chambre à cette pièce, Hermione avait tenté de se convaincre qu'elle était venue ici pour être seule. Maintenant, elle evait s'avouer qu'elle était venue pour la simple et bonne raison que Ron était peut-être encore ici.

Hermione soupira pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois en 5 minutes et plaqua son front sur le mur de pierre à côté de la cheminée. Elle fit le saut quand la vieille horloge poussiéreuse se mit à faire du bruit pour indiquer minuit. Le bruit était complètement affreux, un peu comme des ongles que l'on aurait fait glisser sur un tableau. Hermione arracha cette maudite horloge de mur et la lança de toute ses forces. L'horloge se mit à voler et se heurta contre le mur juste à côté de-

-RON!

Hermione se sentit tout de suite coupable de voir Ron en pyjama, se tenir à trois centimètres de où l'horloge avait atterit. Ses yeux était bourré de questionnement lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'horloge en morceaux. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Hermione. Il avait l'air effrayé mais... _Quel brillante idée_! pensa Hermione.

À présent, Ron souriait du coin de la bouche.

-J'espère que cet objet ne m'était pas destiné, dit-il en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'approchait. Elle sentit soudainement qu'elle aurait pu danser tellement elle était contente de le voir, mais elle aurait pu aussi vomir à cause de cette nervosité. C'était une sensation étrange.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle tout bas, se tournant vers les livres près du foyer, fsaiant mine de s'intéresser aux titres.

Bien sûr que son coeur allait complètement sortir de sa poitrine et que les titres la mélangeait à ce moment-là. _Oh, vraiment... qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec MOI?_

Elle pouvait l'entendre s'approcher, mais elle ne se tourna pas.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard? demanda-t-elle, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

-J'pouvais pas dormir, répondit-il simplement.

Oh oui, il était définitivement plus près et son coeur fit un bond énorme quand elle entendit sa voix si proche. Quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue si grave?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rajouta-t-il. Mais je vois que t'es occupée à ta... bataille avec un objet inanimé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Hermione, cette horloge?

Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment.

-Ne t'en fait, je suis certain qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, répliqua Ron, comme si son bruit avait été une réponse.

Hermione sentit le ton de rire sarcastique dans sa voix. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait l'air ridicule; revenir dans la pièce où ils s'étaient embrassés, au beau milieu de la nuit, en pyjama. Faisant voler des objets. Mais si il se mettait à rire d'elle maintenant... Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. MAUDIT! Il n'allait _pas_ la voir pleurer. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se tourner, c'est tout.

-Vraiment, Hermione, reprit Ron, tout rire partit de son ton. Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici?

Il semblait s'être arrêté seulement à quelques pieds d'elle.

-Je lisais, dit-elle.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser. Pour prouver, Hermione prit un livre des tablettes poussiéreuses et l'ouvrit.

Au moment où le livre s'ouvrit, il se mit à crier. Hermione le ferma aussitôt et le fourra sur la tablette.

La pièce était silencieuse de nouveau, sauvant tout les cris de ce maudit livre. Normalement, cela aurait été une situation plutôt drôle, mais en ce moment, c'était plutôt gênant. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron rit d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se tourne et s'en aille ou encore, se mette à parler de quelque chose de peu important. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne plus près d'elle.

Mais c'était justement ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Hermione? dit-il doucement.

Elle pouvait entendre les planches craquer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle émit simplement un court souffle.

-Hermione? demanda-t-il encore.

Il était vraiment derrière elle à présent, à deux ou 3 centimètres. Elle sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il tassa quelques mèches de cheveux qui traînaient par là. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son épaule. C'était comme si il demandait une persmission.

Elle calma son corps et soupira. Tout ça était assez. Ron pencha sa tête et embrassa son épaule.

-Ron, gémit-elle.

Les yeux du garçon vinrent complètement fou. _Merde_! Tout ça était comme un encouragement! _C'était_ un encouragement! Elle devait arrêter ceci. Maintenant.

-Ron, non... dit-elle, plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Il s'éloigna immédiatement. Le souffle chaud sur son éapule était partit, laissant place à une brise d'air froide. Il recula et elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Tu as raison. On devrait parler, dit Ron.

Hermione ne pût parler pendant un moment, maintenant qu'elle était face à face avec lui. C'était déjà assez difficile de "dealer" avec sa voix et ces baisers, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se batte avec ses yeux...

-À propos de quoi? dit-elle simplement, sa voix plus brusque que d'habitude.

Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-_À propos de quoi_? Hermione... on...on... on s'est _embrassés_!

Hermione devint rouge, se sentant complètement ridicule.

-Je suis au courant de ça, Ron, dit-elle, croisant les bras.

-Et tu crois qu'il n'y a rien à clarifier? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Il semblait confus, subjugué et... blessé? Hermione se sentit immédiatement coupable. Elle avait commencé à penser que peut-être que Ron avait... bien, en quelque sorte, des sentiments pour elle, mais elle ne l'avait jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant. Un millions de pensées couraient dans sa tête. Il croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose à parler. Il voulait parler d'eux. En tant que couple. Elle l'avait embrassé...

Mais tout à coup, toutes ses craintes revinrent en même temps, pensant à la seule et unique raison pour laquele ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que des amis. Toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à penser à tout ça, même avant le baiser, s'étaient rétablis au dedans d'elle. Elle se sentait prête à exploser en larmes.

-Bien, non. C'était juste une erreur, dit Hermione machinalement, juste comme son cerveau lui indiquait que c'était la meilleure réponse à donner, même si son coeur criait quelque chose de complètement différent.

Ron la fixa simplement pendant un moment. Elle leva le regard ailleurs juste pour fuir la blessure dans les yeux du rouquin. Quand elle prit enfin la chance de le regarder, il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux furieux.

-Bien, murmura-t-il, sa voix froide et distante.

Il se tourna pour quitter et murmura un autre chose qu'Hermione pût distinguer étant les mots "émotionelle" et "cuillère à café".

Hermione sentit son visage tourner au rouge. Il se souvenait de ça? Elle se sentit coupable de nouveau. Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait dire! D'accord, peut-être que quand était venu le moment, oui, mais plus maintenant! Peut-importe, ç'a avait blessé Ron, à en regarder la situation de plus près.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ron tourna les talons et fût de nouveau face à elle.

-Mon Dieu, Hermione! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une _fille_ que je ne-

Il s'arrêta, peut-importe ce qu'il allait dire.

-Oublie-ça, murmura-t-il, levant la main pour dire de laisser tomber. C'est trop clair que tu te fou de ce que je ressens pour toi parce que tu ne te sens pas du tout de la même façon!

Hermione ne pouvait que le fixer. Ceci était la façon la plus claire qu'il lui avait donnée pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et elle réalisa qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la porte pour partir.

Avec une vitesse qu'elle même surprit, Hermione couru sous le bras de Ron et appuya son dos contre la porte, la claquant avec un bruit sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle, se forçant pour garder le contact de leurs yeux.

Elle était encore près de lui, quelques centimètres entre lui et la porte.

-Ça ne fait rien, répliqua-t-il, la regardant.

Il n'avait plus l'air furieux, juste triste. Elle détestait le voir tourmenté. Elle allait le lui dire. C'était décidé. Elle allait lui dire la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Il avait quand même le droit de savoir.

-Oui ça fait quelque chose, dit-elle fermement, le faisant taire pour lui expliquer.

-Ça fait rien, chuchota-t-il, hochant la tête.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit compte du fait qu'il se rapprochait, rendant l'espace entre elle et la porte plus restreinte. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, plus il approchait.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça?

-Oui, ça fait quelque chose, dit-elle encore une fois, très bas.

-Non... dit-il.

Elle vit encore une fois qu'il approchait de plus en plus.

-Oui... rajouta-t-elle.

Peut-importe le sujet sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accord, elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner.

-Non...

Plus proche...

-Oui...

Si proche...

-Non...

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Ron la plaqua fermement sur la porte, ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle bougea ses bras vers le haut, au-dessus de ses épaules, et perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ron voulait être avec elle. Elle voulait être avec lui. Ils s'embrassaient et ce baiser était merveilleux. La vie était parfaite.

Mais ce ne l'était pas.

Le sentiment qu'Hermione avait eu voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas possible revint. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et Ron recula aussi, un peu confus.

-Je... j'peux pas faire ça, dit-elle en un souffle.

Il la fixa.

-_Quoi_?

-Toi et moi. Nous. Je... je peux juste pas... si tu ne... si ce n'est pas...

Elle émit un soupir de frustration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots en ordre.

Ron, mélangé, semblait tout de même avoir fait son opinion de ses pensées.

-Oh, je vois. Alors je suis juste la pour un bon french et, c'est tout?

-_QUOI_?

Comment pouvait-il _dire_ ça! Espèce... _CET IMBÉCILE_!

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione? s'écria Ron, levant brusquement la main dans les airs. Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué?! Même si tu me veux ou pas! Quand vas tu avoir du sens la dedans! dit-il en pointant sa tête.

-Arrête de maudire tout!

-Arrête d'être si COMPLIQUÉE!

-Tu n'es qu'un insupportable imbécile!!!

-Tu n'est qu'une nerd, une dépourvue de sentiment...

Il semblait chercher une insulte décente.

-_FILLE_!

-Oh, pourrais-tu me laisser m'expliquer!

-Non!

-Bien!

-Bien! Je n'ai pas besoin de... _ÇA_! s'écria-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de _TOI_, s'écria Hermione en répliquant.

-Bien!

-Bon!

-Fantastique!

-Je m'en vais me coucher!

-Ah oui? Et moi comment!

-Bien!

-BIEN! s'écria Ron.

Il se tourna, ouvrit la porte et fit un mouvement sarcastique de gentleman laissant passer Hermione la première.

-HUMPH! marmonna Hermione, l'accrochant "accidentellement" au passage.

Ron la regarda passer le cadre de porte et la suivit dans le hall, murmurant des jurons.

-Imbécile, murmura-t-elle.

-Miss Je-sais-Tout, répliqua-t-il, en chuchotement pas très discret.

-BONNE NUIT! dit-elle comme ils empruntaient un escalier différent.

-Bonne nuit! répliqua Ron, sans joie.

Sur ce, Ron et Hermione claquèrent tout les deux leurs portes de chambres.

**Pour tout dire, j'adore le bout où ils se chicanent! C'est tellement sans pause! Je vous poste le dernier chapitre bientôt, promis! Reviewer donc...**

**Mayrim xxx**


	3. Le risque

**Yay! DERNIER CHAPITRE! J'adore vraiment cette histoire mon dieu! C'est tellement beau! Mici pour vos reviews, elles me poussent toujours à aller plus loin! Franchement, vous me donnez pas mal de power! En tout cas, merci infiniment et maintenant, BONNE LECTURE!**

**Mayrim -xxx-**

-_Les filles_! marmonna Ron en entrant dans sa chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Il aurait voulu la claquer mais ne le fit pas, au cas où il réveillerait Harry.

Il murmurait tous les jurons qui existaient. Honnêtement, c'était quoi, son PROBLÈME à cette fille? Elle l'aimait, pas vrai? Alors pourquoi...

Tout à coup, une pensée horrible l'envahie. Et si elle ne l'aimait _pas_? Peut-être qu'elle avait juste aimé le baiser et peut-être même que c'était vraiment de la pitié. Il se sentait malade, écoeuré. Après tout ça, après lui avoir révélé... ben, presque révélé qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il était parfaitement possible qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout pareil. Pour quelle autre raison elle l'aurait repoussé?

Soudainement, Ron se sentit incroyablement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé? L'embrasser comme ça...Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait été si proche et elle était si...

La colère remonta soudainement, "full force". Non, c'était de SA faute! Qu'est-ce QU'ELLE avait pensé?! Au moins, lui, _il_ savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle _l'avait_ embrassé aussi, après tout. À quoi elle jouait au juste? L'embrasser et le câliner jusqu'à la possession et ensuite lui dire de ne pas le faire! Une vraie idiote, celle-là! Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée? Voilà! C'était Hermione! Hermione qui avait TOUJOURS une décision sur tout! Et elle ne pouvait pas en avoir une là-dessus?

Rn s'étendit sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dormir. Pas sans savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. Il se raisonna et marcha de nouveau vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sorti le plus doucement possible, prenant chemin vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Il fallait simplement qu'il la laisse s'expliquer. C'est tout.

-QUEL IMBÉCILE! marmonna Hermione furieusement, rentrant dans sa chambre en trombe et claquant la porte. Il ne me laisse même pas m'expliquer! Espèce d'idiot...Il ne comprend vraiment rien! Je jure que je pourrais étrangler cet-

-Tu parles de mon frère?

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Ginny, dit-elle, voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise dans son lit.

Mais son soulagement se transforma vite en rage quand elle vit que Ginny souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais éveillée si tard? demanda-t-elle pour faire sortir la pression d'elle-même.

-Ben, _j'étais_ endormie. Jusqu'à ce que cette fille furieuse entre ici en claquant la porte et marmonne un peu trop fort, me réveille. Ça te dis quelque chose, dis-moi?

Hermione se sentit un peu coupable. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny si son frère était un imbécile.

-Navrée, Ginny. Je vais essayer d'être fâchée plus doucement.

La rouquine se mit à rire.

-Peut-être que tu devrais simplement défouler tes crises de colère sur la personne qui les mérite. Il va s'en dire, mon frère.

-Mais... je... il ne me laisse pas-

-Hermione! la coupa Ginny, Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce que Ron te laissera faire _ou pas_?

Hermione fixa la jeune fille pendant un moment, réalisant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Depuis quand elle se préoccupait de si Ron voulait écouter ou pas ce qu'elle avait à dire? Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait! De toute façon, il ne l'écoutait jamais.

-Tu sais, Gin, j'pense que tu as raison, répliqua Hermione lentement.

-Bien, répondit cette dernière en se recouchant dans son lit. Vas lui crier dessus, vas le battre, ou même embrasse-le tendrement comme ça je pourrai dormir.

-GINNY!

La fillette se tourna et regarda Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Oh, elle avait des doutes sur quelque chose, c'était clair.

Les yeux d'Hermione paniquait un peu.

-Ginny... tu n'as pas parlé à Fred et George, hein?

Ginny semblait confuse.

-Non...dit-elle, ses yeux pleins de questions. Je devrais?

Hermione aurait voulu se frapper elle-même.

-Non! Non, j'étais juste... euh... curieuse de savoir comment ça allait avec leur... magasn de farces et attrapes, dit-elle en tournant son regard ailleurs.

-Hermione, l'appela Ginny, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse...

Hermione tourna directement au rouge.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler...uh... je vais aller voir Ron.

Ginny avait prit une expression de "Je-veux-en-savoir-plus".

-Pour lui parler, pour lui crier dessus... c'est un con fini, tu sais?

Hermione partit en trombe pour éviter les questions et tourna le coin du couloir. Ginny la regarda s'éloigner en riant.

-Bon, ben bonne nuit! ajouta-t-elle, criant pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Bien...Ginny devait savoir. Elle se doutait déjà de quelque chose et le trouverait de toute façon. Mais ceci devrait attendre à plus tard, puisque qu'Hermione avait autre chose à régler avec quelqu'un, un certain Weasley.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais dire? Tout ça est stupide! Retourne donc te coucher! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment empirer les choses en la réveillant en plus? Et-Oh mon dieu-Ginny dort dans la même chambre qu'elle. Et si elle se réveille cette gamine? Si elle devine tout? Si Hermione se met à te crier dessus et que tu réveilles toute la maisonnée? _

Une pensée n'attendait pas l'autre dans la tête de Ron comme il marchait dans le couloir. Il était si concentré sur ses questions qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui approchait au coin du corridor.

Soudainement, il sentit un petit corps se heurter contre le sien. Il y eut un sourd "Omph!" et Ron se retrouva sur le dos (très douloureusement), avec ce même petit corps sur lui et une masse de cheveux bouclés en bonus.

Hermione releva la tête doucement pour regarder Ron. Il essaya de rester fâcher, et il le fit. Mais ses yeux étaient doux, son visage était pâle et il y avait des cheveux qui sentait les fleurs partout. Elle ressemblait à un elfe de maison éclairé par un _Lumos_. Ron n'y pouvait rien...

Il se mit à rire comme un débile.

-Un air familier, dit-il en riant toujours.

Hermione passa du blanc au rouge. Elle s'ôta de sur lui rapidement et s'assit sur le bord du mur, en indien.

-Désolé, dit Ron en souriant.

Il se releva et se tourna pour lui faire face, toujours en riant. Elle était toujours assise, les bras croisés, fixant un point invisible. _Ça fait même pas deux minutes que t'es avec elle et tu lui as d'ja fait mal... bravo, Weasley._

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fou debout? Je croyais que tu allais dormir, demanda-t-il, s'en allant vers une conversation amicale.

Hermione continua de fixer son point invisible avant de monter son regard vers Ron. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça, ses cheveux en véritable bataille. _Même Harry aurait de la concurrence! _pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait presque brisé son dos au beai milieu de la nuit et il était encore amical. Alors quoi? Elle n'allait pas changer d'opinion pour autant.

-Je _l'étais_. Mais je... j'ai changé d'idée, répondit-elle, levant la tête un peu plus. Je _peux _changer d'idée, non?

-Bien sûr, répliqua Ron nonchalemment. Alors... pourquoi t'as changé d'idée exactement?

-Je venais... je venais te voir, avoua-t-elle, un peu rosie.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle continua.

-Et toi? Tu _n'allais pas _au lit?

-En fait, je venais te voir, dit-il en s'approchant pour s'asseoir aussi.

-Oh.

Hermione se sentit soudainement un peu moins agacée. Vraiment moins. Elle décroisa les bras et les mit dans les poches de son pyjama. Elle fixait ses doigts, tandis que Ron venait de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il eut prit sa place, Hermione parla.

-Alors pourquoi tu venais me voir?

-Je crois que c'est probablement pour la même raison pour laquelle tu es debout si tard. Je... Je crois savoir quel est le problème, répliqua Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir?

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Elle avait l'air surprise et Ron pensait savoir pourquoi. Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était si stupide que ça? Ça semblait ça, en effet.

Il soupira.

-Écoutes, Hermione... Je sais que je suis loin d'être comme Krum ou Harry ou... peut-importe, quelqu'un de ce genre. Je ne suis pas un joueur de quidditch international et je suis simplement quelque mois plus vieux et que je ne suis pas aussi _mature_ ou _brillant_ comme les snob auxquels tu t'intéresse et-

Ron s'arrêta. Cause? L'expression sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Bah quoi?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver les mots exacts.

-Tu es un incroyable _imbécile_!

-_Quoi_!?

Hermione roula les yeux.

-Alors c'est ça? C'est ce que je veux? Un snob qui est exactement comme moi-

-Hey, t'es pas ben ben bonne au quidditch non pl-

-Le truc, c'est que c'est bien la DERNIÈRE chose que je veux!

Ron la fixa simplement, se sentant perdu parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Qu-Tu-C'est pas ça?

Hermone soupira, exaspérée.

-Non, idiot, répondit-elle, agacée.

Mais Ron était certain qu'il avait vu un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais si... okay, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione? demanda-t-il, très curieux.

La question ressemblait à un défi pour Hermione. Elle décida de le prendre. Elle rassembla tout son courage et décida de lui dire la vérité.

-Toi, Ron. Je t'ai toujours voulu.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Et maintenant elle souhaitait presque revenir en arrière. Ron avait l'air sous le choc et... plein d'espoir.

_Souviens-toi du pourquoi tu es ici_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rajouter quoi que ce soit, et détourna le regard ailleurs. Mais elle le regardait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Ron semblait comprendre le message.

Il appuya son front sur ses mains, soupirant.

-Okay... alors... ce n'est pas ça. Pourrais-tu au moins me dire quel est l'autre problème alors? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas-

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ron, lança-t-elle avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête elle-même.

Ron semblait de nouveau confus et Hermione elle, incomprenable. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'elle avait voulu dire. _Eh ben..._ pensa-t-elle, _c'est mieux que ça sorte d'un coup. _

-Comme un ami, Ron. Si quelque chose arrivait entre nous...Je ne voudrais pas te mettre toi ou Harry. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, avec mes parents bien sûr. Je ne peux pas prendre la chance qu'on... qu'on...

Hermione s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas de besoin à terminer. Ron affichait de la compréhension.

-Oh, dit-il finalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ajouter? Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé? Bien, il devait y avoir pensé. Il avait eu peur que leur premier baiser gâche toute leur amitié... il n'avait juste pas réfléchi jusque-là. Bien sûr, Hermione étant Hermione, avait réfléchi jusque-là. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il voulait la rassurer qu'ils seraient toujours des amis, mais il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça. Il n'était pas stupide. Quelques... relations, si c'était ça, finissaient très mal. Mais, ils n'avaient pas essayé.

-On... on aurait toujours Harry en commun... on ne pourrait pas vraiment arrêter d'être des amis si on a le même-

-Si ça tourne mal, Ron, dit-elle en le coupant. Et tu sais qu'avec nous, ça tournerait mal...

Elle fit une pause, attendant la réaction de Ron. Mais rien ne venait.

-Si ça allait de ce côté, Harry te choisirait. Tu sais ça.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne pouvait penser à aucun argument valide. Il perdrait une de ses meilleures amies. Elle perdrait les deux. Mais, tout de même, ce n'est pas du tout comme si elle était un bouche-trou. Elle devait savoir qu'elle valait plus que ça, non?

-Tu crois que ça ne me fais rien à moi, Hermione? Regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

Il dit cela sur un ton blagueur, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il espéra qu'elle voit que c'était bien vrai.

Hermione se mit à rire un peu.

-Tu trouverais probablement quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider dans tes devoirs, répliqua-t-elle.

Ron la fixa.

-Maintenant, c'est qui l'imbécile?

-Ben quoi? C'st pour ça qu'on est amis, non?

Ron la fixa de nouveau comme si elle était détraquée. Il était surpris et un peu offensé qu'elle pensait ça de lui.

-C'est ça que tu crois?

-Oui, dit Hermione rudement.

Ron roula les yeux et soupira.

-Non, dit-elle finalement.

Elle semblait plus satisfaite de cette réponse.

-Je n'en sais rien! Pourquoi _on est _amis Ron?! Je veux dire, on a absolument rien en commun! On est jamais d'accord sur rien, on se chicane tout le temps...

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, toujours dans ses poches.

_Bien. Continue de lui donner des raisons pour que ça ne marche pas entre vous! Tu es brillante, vraiment! _

Elle se mit à le regarder. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

-Pourquoi on est amis, Ron? répéta-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, Ron répondit en un rire.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas me résister, dit-il doucement.

Hermione lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et il tomba sur le côté.

-OUCH! Ok, Ok! Peut-être pas... peut-être que c'est... de l'attirance physique? dit-il en regardant le sol, frottant son épaule.

Hermione le regarda pour avoir un signe qu'il blaguait. Non. Définitivement, il semblait être très sérieux. MAUDIT! Pourquoi était-elle rouge maintenant!?

Pourquoi ses oreilles devaient toujours tourner au rouge dans des moments comme ceux-là?! Il devait définitivement trouver une potion qui empêcherait de faire ça! Tout ça devenait ridicule.

-Vraiment, Hermione, je ne sais même pas si je veux redevenir ton ami, dit-il, sans trop penser.

Quand Hermione posa son regard sur lui, elle semblait blessée, et un peu fâchée. Il réalisa comment cela avait pu sonner.

-J'veux dire, ça va être dur de revenir en arrière comme avant après ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si je peux. Ou si je veux.

Hermione semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il la stoppa.

-Je comprend Hermione...vraiment. Mais j'ai aussi peur. Pas à propos de ça. À propos de ce que tu veux vraiment. Parfois... Parfois, quand tu veux vraiment quelque chose... ça vaut le risque, dit-il doucement, se souvenant ce que son père lui avait dit. Tu n'as qu'à te demander si ça en vaut le risque.

Il s'arrêta là et attendit une genre de réponse de la part de la jeune fille. Elle continuait de mordre sa lèvre. Mon dieu, pourquoi elle faisait ça? Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas savoir ce qu'elle lui faisait, pas vrai? Il la regardait mordre dans sa lèvre, nerveuse. Son front était plissé par la concentration. Elle avait l'air tempêtée, confuse, apeurée et...

Complètement adorable.

Une envie insuportable s'empara de lui à nouveau. Si il l'embrassait encore, elle pourrait le repousser, lui crier dessus et regagner sa chambre, refusant clairement de lui parler. Et ceci était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Mais encore là, ç'a aurait pu être le seul argument convaincant qu'elle avait besoin.

Soudainement, ses propres mots lui revinrent en écho dans ses oreilles... _Certaines choses valent le risque... _

-Hermione? murmura-t-il.

-Mm-hm? répondit-elle vaguement.

Il voyait très bien qu'elle ne voyait plus clair. Elle regardait encore dans l'autre direction, alors, il leva sa main et vint la poser sur le bord de son visage, la tournant vers lui.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, nerveusement. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait un peu. Ou peut-être que c'était lui.

Il s'approcha très lentement, lui donnant la chance de s'éloigner de lui.

Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Quand leurs lèvres se recontrèrent, c'était tout simplement aussi doux et merveilleux que la dernière fois. Peut-être plus.

Ce qui était encore mieux que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle se sentait pareille. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire. À l'instant même où ils étaient entrés en contact, il la sentit très calme contre lui et entendit même un soupir qui semblait dire "enfin" sortir de ses lèvres. Elle se donnait complètement. Il n'avait plus de doute dans ses baisers, juste de l'émotion pure et de la passion et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que son cerveau arrête complètement de réfléchir. Ron se donna complètement. Pour elle.

Hermione brisa le baiser et Ron, pensant probablement qu'elle avait froid, la ramena contre lui. Elle prit une position en étant presque assise sur lui, mais, elle s'en foutait, et que dire pour lui! Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir les traits de son visage s'étirer de surprise. La vérité, c'est que si elle avait été consciente, elle ne ferait pas ça en ce moment. Mais justement, elle était un peu trop préocuppée avec son Weasley favori pour être consciente d'elle-même, même si Ron la croyait un peu dérangée.

Ron ne semblait pas du tout la trouver trop dérangée, trop rien, parce que de toute façon, il restait collé à elle. À la place, il la serra encore plus fort. Elle se sourit à elle-même et oublia tout ses soucis.

Ron ne savait pas du tout combien de temps avait passé dans le couloir, mais, éventuellement, il revint sur Terre. Il se décolla un peu d'elle, appuyant sa tête contre le mur, reprenant sa respiration.

-On devrait arrêter, murmura-t-il, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté un peu. Elle semblait aussi désorientée que lui l'était.

-Tu veux aller au lit? demanda-t-elle.

Ron leva les sourcils d'un coup vers elle et, réalisant comment cela avait sonné, Hermione devint aussi rouge que la chandelle qui brulait sur la tablette en haut d'eux. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Tu sais ce que je veux dire..."

Ron fit un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, je veux. Et non, je ne veux pas particulièrement au lit... pas dans le mien, du moins, ajouta-t-il, relevant un sourcil en guise de suggestion.

-RON! lança Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il se mit à rire.

-Je plaisante! répondit-il, même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Non, je ne veux pas aller au lit... je ne trippe juste pas sur l'idée de Fred ou George nous trouvant comme ça.

Il tendit la main à sa belle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit.

-Ou pire, rajouta-t-il, Harry.

-À propos d'Harry... commença Hermione.

-Oui?

-Je... je crois qu'on ne devrait pas lui en parler. Juste... pas tout de suite, je veux dire, dit-elle, un peu tendue. Il... ben, tu sais comment il est dernièrement. À prpos de tout le monde qui le laisse et-

-Quoi, tu penses qu'il aimerait être inclus dans _ça_? répliqua Ron, amusé.

Hermione le fixa et se mit à rire. Elle le frappa de nouveau sur le bras (OUCH! Je suis déjà blessé à cet endroit, tu te souviens?!).

-Oh arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire!

-Ouais, je sais, dit Ron honnêtement. Et je reconnais que t'as raison. On lui diras quand...

-Quand ce sera le bon moment, finit Hermione vaguement.

Ron hocha a tête.

-Quand ce sera le bon moment, répéta-t-il, ne sachant pas du tout quand ce "bon moment" arriverait.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils tombèrent tout les deux dans un silence plutôt inconfortable. Maudit. On aurait dit que Ron n'était pas vrai à dire bonne nuit.

-Uh... Hermione?

Hermione leva la tête, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait.

-Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner à ta chambre?

Hermione le regarda pendant un moment. Elle était peut-être naïve, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Spécialement après ça... ce commentaire qui l'avait fait devenir plus rouge que le costume du Père Noël!

Ron sembla réaliser ce qu'elle pensait et elle redevint rouge de nouveau. Hermione n'y pouvait rien, mais lorsqu'elle était gênée, elle était mignonne comme tout.

-Je... je veux dire, juste aller te reconduire. Et ensuite m'en aller. À ma chambre, dit-il, embarassé.

Hermione resista à l'envie de mettre ses bras autour de lui, et hocha la tête.

La promenade n'était pas tellement spéciale, jusqu'à ce que l'on raconte que Ron avait fait glisser les doigts de la jeune fille dans les siens. Hermione avait eu le goût de rire, mais ne le fît pas, ne voulant pas ressembler à ces filles qui gloussait tout le temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa porte, Hermione se tourna vers Ron encore une fois, espérant un baiser de bonne nuit, mais vit que Ron ne la regardait pas vraiment.

On aurait dit qu'il était ailleurs, pensant à quelque chose. Elle entendit un moment afin qu'il lui en parle, mais il resta là, continuant d'avoir l'air perplexe. Elle abandonna.

-Bon... ben... bonne nuit, dit-elle en chuchotant, se tournant vers la porte, désapointée.

-Tu n'as jamais répondu à la question, lança-t-il enfin.

-Pardon? dit-elle en se retournant encore, le fixant.

-Ben, je supose que je n'est pas été assez clair mais-

-Allez, dis-le Ron.

-Penses-tu que ça en valait la peine? Nous... notre...je sais plus trop. Penses-tu que ça en vaut le risque? demanda-t-il, levant les sourcils.

Hermione aurait voulu se cacher derrière la draperie à côté d'eux, surprise qu'il demanda ça. Mais elle réussit tout de même à garder une expression normale.

-Pour toi? murmura-t-elle, s'avançant vers Ron et essayant de garder sa voix la plus sérieuse possible.

Ron hocha la tête doucement et Hermione lui fit un large sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'éloigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, notiçant la surprise. Elle lui sourit de nouveau et lui dit la vérité.

-Toujours, répondit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons et entrer dans sa chambre, fermant tout doucement la porte derrière elle.

**C'est tout! C'est fini... c'est ti pas beau! Laisser maintenant aller vôtre imagination pour leurs futurs années à venir... -Juste pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, c'est fini, y'a plus de chapitres!-**


End file.
